femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm)
The Mirror Queen was the "wicked witch" of The Brothers Grimm and the 2005 film's main antagonist. She was likely a retelling of one of the Grimm fairy tale characters (notably the Wicked Queen) - this was more than intentional however as the concept of the movie was that fairy tales were based on reality. She was portrayed by Monica Bellucci. HISTORY 500 years ago, she was a Thuringian queen who was treasured by all of Europe, famed for her incredible beauty, but she was also vain and selfish. Her world was her own reflection. Long ago, King Childeric I came to the forest to build a city while the queen experimented with black magic to gain eternal life. A plague swept through the land and she hid in her tower, while her husband and everyone below her perished. Her spell granted her immortal life, but not the youth and beauty to go along with it. Her youthful appearance now only exists in her mirror, the source of her life, as an illusion and nothing more. She needs to drink the blood of twelve young girls to regain her beauty; ten have already been reported missing. The queen is working an enchantment to regain her beauty with the aid of her werewolf huntsman and his magic axe, crow familiars, and various creatures in the forest small village of Marbaden. Appearance The Queen is based on two Classic fairy tale characters. The Wicked Queen from Snow White and Rapunzel. She was initially a very beautiful woman, with pale skin, brown eyes, and raven colored hair that is long enough to reach the ground from her tower window. But after being locked away in a tower for 500 years, her young, gorgeous exterior becomes old and haggardly. She wears a red and gold dress with a white Collar with a deep, v-shaped cleavage and long sleeves that drag on the floor like a wedding train. Sometimes, she wears a golden tiara encrusted with rubies and pearls, and occasionally wears a giant golden headdress with a crown in the center. In the final act, she wears a crown with antlers and her own hair wrapped around it. GALLERY Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 1.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 2.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 3.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 4.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 5.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 6.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 7.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 8.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 9.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 10.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 11.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 12.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 13.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 14.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 15.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 16.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 17.jpg Mirror Queen (The Brothers Grimm) 18.jpg Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Crown Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hegemony Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Magician or Magician's Assistant Category:Queen Category:Sadist Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Witch Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Murder: Black Magic